The panda and the suricate of the dead
by soukimi
Summary: ...Il est minuit...on est à moitié déffoncer...brève, une simple histoire, tout à fait normale sur des lapins...UNE pandinette( Jacqueline) et d'UN suricate( Jean-Jacques) et de Zack et Aerith qui ne m'appartienne pas( ça aurait pu ne pas êtres final fantasy ça aurait était la même chose). Un truc: WTF ?


A ne pas prendre aux sérieux! Que tout les fan de final fantasy ne veulent pas nous tuer.

En collab' avec Ik hou van jou!

Soukimi : Je met au pari que quelqu'un arrive finir cette histoire, l'une des plus débile que j'ai jamais écrits et que j'ai posté, mais bon, j'ai dit que je posterais je poste ! Et tant pis si ça va pas ! Je me suis comme même bien éclater à écrire ça. Au début sa parle de lapin ensuite y'a des chose intéressante. Alors c'est assez : WTF. Déconseillé au gens en manque de neurone, de quoi détruire un cerveau. Alors c'est un one shot qui as été entièrement ficelé de conneries. Fait avec Ik hou van jou, l'une des meilleurs 3

Petit mot pour Lunagarden : Alors, je sais que je t'ai pas prévenu mais c'est Ik hou van je qui a insisté pour tout faire là…petite surprise que je pense que malheureusement, tu n'iras pas jusqu'au bout ou ne lira tu pas( je pense que personne iras jusqu'au bout). Mais sache que tu es en partie responsable de cette histoire ! J'ai commencé l'histoire que tu m'avais donné, j'en ai parlais à Jacqueline, ensuite on a parlé de nous( elle panda, moi suricate) et elle m'as dit que à la place que Zack se fassent chier à descendre l'escalier il prend l'ascenseur, et j'ai inventé le fait qu'il prenait pas l'ascenseur car il y avait un suricate et un panda dedans, et voilà ! Tu fait parti des nombreuse personne à qui cette histoire et dédié. Bisous à toi !

Ik hou va jou : Cette histoire a commencée quand avec Soukimi on parlait sur Skype, et comme d'habitude notre conversation a dégénérée. On s'est mise à parler de lapins, de pandas, de suricate.. Que des trucs complètement WTF. Quand tu te mets à relire la conversation, tu te demandes si il faudrait pas nous envoyer dans un asile.. En plus, c'est moi qui ai corrigé ce texte bourré de fautes (Hein, Soukimi..) Mais on s'est quand même bien éclatées à faire ça. Prenez votre courage à deux mains, et lisez le en entier , même si ça vous parait complètement con, essayez. Si vous voulez d'autres collaboration, plus ou moins sérieuses, envoyez un message à moi ou à Soukimi ! Sachant que ma première fan-fiction n'est toujours pas terminée.

Petit mot pour Soukimi : Même si tu as fais un mot de 2km et demi sur mon agenda, que tu écris en hiéroglyphes (l'écriture des égyptiens petite inculte), et que tu lis des mangas chelous, je t'aime beaucoup, t'es une de mes meilleures amies, et faire ce one-shot avec toi était juste génial.

Zack était à l'aéroport de Tokyo attendant son vol, il devait partir pour New York. Il avait une affaire à régler à propos d'une invasion de lapin. Son vol arriva enfin et il monta dedans. Il était seul, tout le monde avait peur de ces lapins, et les vols déposaient les humains en parachute pour pas être en contact avec un de ses animal étrange. C'étaient de petites bêtes extrêmement intelligentes, malines, ingénieuses et dangereuses. Il y en avait de toutes les couleurs : rose, rouge, bleu…de tout ! New York ne tiendra pas longtemps sans renforts ou piller. Zack avait accepté cette mission pour voir sa petite sœur : Aerith. C'était une jeune fille très sympathique. Les lapins ! Pouf ! Il s'en foutait ! Il n'avait peur de rien ! Sauf de sa mère ! Mais bon, qui pourrait lui en vouloir ? Tout le monde avait peur de madame Fair ! Sauf les lapins ! Une hôtesse lui donna un parachute, elle lui tendit et il attrapa. On lui passa des super jumelle et ils pu voir des lapins multicolore de partout qui sautaient sur des gens, surtout les lapins noirs. Une image terrifiante qui le poursuivrais toute sa vie.

**-Bonne chance monsieur, ces lapin sont vraiment dangereux, au moins quatre personnes sont hospitalisées.** lui dit l'hôtesse.

**-Je dois les sauver ! Ces lapins ne me font pas peur ! Ce sont juste des humain avec un pompon dans le cul et des longue dents !**, dit Zack en mettant ses lunettes de plongée en air et son parachute.

**-Vous oubliez leur longue oreille et les petit yeux !**, lui dit l'hôtesse les larmes aux yeux en pensant à son mari qui était blessé à causse d'un poisson rouge mangeur d'homme.

**-Au revoir, madame !**, il sauta et elle le rappela (alors qu'elle ne connaît même pas son nom ! Balaise la meuf !) Zack déclencha son parachute alors que des millions de lapin essayaient de lui bouffer les chaussures. Il atterri entre le clan des lapins et celui des humain, plus personne ne bougea (le gros cliché quoi)., **Mon nom est Zack ! Et je suis un exterminateur de lapin !**, il sortit une arme d'on ne sais pas ou, un aspirateur avec un lapin barré. Les yeux des lapins s'arrondissaient !

**-Un aspirateur à lapin !**, cria un lapin en courant à l'inverse de Zack. Tout le monde l'applaudit.

**-Merci ! On avais cru que c'était notre fin !**, lui dit une femme assez mise en valeur par une robe courte et rouge.

**-Ce n'est pas fini, ils reviendront ! Mais cette fois-ci….il seront armée. Tout y sera ! Sa sera la bataille du siècle !**, une femme s'évanouie tombant dans les bras de son mari.

**-Qu'allons nous faire ?**, demanda un homme en mettant un pied en avant.

**-Je ne sais pas. On va juste devoir se battre ! Qui est avec moi ?,** tout le monde se dispersa signe que le brun était seul., **Okay ! Bande de poules mouillées !**, dit-il en criant. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux fermant les yeux . Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit des lapins avec des gilets par balle et toutes sortes d'armes. Zack tira de partout mais rien ne se fit. Voyant que les lapin s'avançaient toujours, terrorisant tout les humains qu'ils voyaient, il se décida à se cacher. Les lapins s'arrêtèrent. Le chef lapin s'avança.

**-Les lapins jaunes, vous allez tout droit, les violets vous allez à gauche, les bleu et les roses, à droite, les lapin orange vous allez derrière, les dorés et les gris vous allez chercher des humain, les autres on attend ici !**, dit le chef, formé comme une patate.

**-Tyran !, Dit Un petit Lapin orange.**

**-Un problème Richard ?**, demanda le chef, les yeux révolver.

**-Et si moi je ne veux pas allez derrière ?**, dit le dénommé Richard. Le chef prit son arme et lui tira dans la tête. Tout les lapin furent horrifiés, et se mirent à faire ce que leur chef leur avait dit. Certains oranges c'étaient mis à pleurer mais sans plus….après tout…ils étaient des lapins….Zack en profita pour appeler sa sœur.

**-Aerith, je viens de semer les lapin, j'arrive tout de suite.**

**-Fais attention à toi !**

**-T'inquiète !**

**-Zack ! Ne prends surtout pas l'ascenseur dans l'appartement !**

**-Désolé Aerith j'ai rien entendu ! A toute !**, il raccrocha et Aerith prit peur…dans l'ascenseur….quelque chose d'effroyable y était….pire que les lapins….Pire que leur mère. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire ! Quel dommage ! Elle ne voulait pas rater son émission de télé pour Zack ! Tant pis ! Bon, retournons à nos lapins.

Zack arriva au bout d'une rue, il y avait un lapin assis par terre, bouteille et joint en main, les yeux fatigués, il n'y fit pas attention. Il continua sa direction vers l'appartement d'Aerith. Il se cachait ou courait pour échapper aux lapins qui parlait du soleil et de la pluie, parfois de choses un peu ou moins discrètes. Il était tombé sur un lapin violet qui était en train de se faire violer par deux noirs. Il se souvint avoir hésité à l'aider, mais c'était un lapin comme même, à ne pas oublier.

Il arriva enfin à l'immeuble d'Aerith, il prit l'escalier pendant 2 étages et sa sœur étant au 24 éme étage, il décida de prendre l'ascenseur. Il ouvrit la porte, il était seul. Il sentit un truc sur sa chaussure. Il baissa les yeux et vit un suricate avec des lunettes de soleil et une cravate jaune poussin qui était couché sur sa chaussure. Il se releva et essaya de marcher sur ses deux pattes, il faisait des petits pas rapides et déséquilibrés, après tout un suricate marchait sur ses quatre pattes, pas deux. Il retomba sur le ventre mais se releva pour retomber et ainsi de suite. Zack se foutu de sa gueule sans se fier à Jacqueline la pandinette qui se trouvait derrière, pas contente du tout que cet humain au gros cul se moque de son ami Jean-Jacques le suricate qui essayait de marcher sans faire chier son monde ! Quel culot ils avaient ses humains ! Elle ne dit rien sur le fait, jusqu'à ce que ce stupide humain appuis sur un bouton pour monter en haut, Jean-Jacques le suricate qui faisait sa petite ronde tranquille se retrouva écraser au sol sous le poids de la pesanteur, il ne pouvait plus se lever. Jacqueline la pandinette se leva et frappa Zack au visage qui s'écrasa contre le mur, il glissa lamentablement au sol. La pandinette se mit sur son ventre et lui foutu une claque, il voulut se débattre mais, la pandinette était bien trop forte pour lui( même si elle fait que 30 centimètre), il se prit donc toutes les claques de pandinette, il toussa un peu de sang ce qui énerva encore plus pandinette qu'on crache du sang sur son beau pelage. Elle souleva Zack et le jeta de tout les côté d'un seul bras, elle le fit tourner comme le lancer de poids et le lâcha, le brun s'écrasa contre le mur. Pandinette s'approcha, il respirait encore. Jean-Jacques sauta et lui fit une technique de ninja dans la joue. La vue de Zack se troubla….et ce fut sa fin. La fin de Zack l'exterminateur de lapin…..tué dans un ascenseur par un panda et un suricate pas doué….quelle honte. L'ascenseur s'arrêta enfin et Jacqueline sortit avec Jean-Jacques qui avait prit la résolution de marcher à quatre pates, en plus on lui avait cassé ses lunette !

Les lapins prirent le contrôle du monde deux semaines après. Zack s'étant réincarner en lapin était devenu leur chef et cherchait par tout les moyens de détruire chaque panda et chaque suricate de la terre, mais ces petites bêtes étaient bien trop malines et intelligentes, résultat les lapins prirent le contrôle de Mars et furent vénérés par les petits hommes verts laissant la terre aux pandas et aux suricates. Ils avaient laissé un lapin de chaque couleur sur la terre….et voilà, c'est une belle histoire.

Aerith était assieds sur son divan entouré de lapin et avec Jacqueline la pandinette et Jean-Jacques le suricate. Ils regardaient une émission, tranquille avec quelques bouteilles sur la table.

* * *

><p>J'ai honte...Fini : Alors ? WTF ? Si vous aussi vous avez plein de lapins dans le cerveau, commenter, ça nous fera plaisir. On c'est vraiment éclaté, peut-être qu'on mettra une suite. Brève, gros bisous à vous tous.<p>

Ma p'tite Jacqueline, je t'adore ! On a intêret à s'en refaire ça !

Ps : si vous voulez engueuler quelqu'un, c'est Ik hou van jou ! C'est tout de sa faute ! ( moi j'ai juste écrit, parler des suricate et des panda, donnez l'idée….enfaite je suis un peu plus responsable qu'elle…..)

Si vous aussi vous voulez vous tapez un bon délire et une bonne colab', dîtes le nous! On vous accueille avec joie. Condition:

-Il faut avoir au moins 2 lapin dans la tête.

-Il faut pas beaucoup de neurone.

-Il faut êtres...''débile''?


End file.
